The present disclosure relates to wellbore servicing operations. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a wellbore services manifold trailer and a method of using the same to maintain boost pressure to high-pressure pumps.
High-pressure pumps are used in many phases of wellbore servicing operations. Such pumps often suffer from cavitation, a condition affecting an operating pump whereby bubbles are formed in the fluid being pumped. Cavitation is typically caused by inadequate pump inlet pressure. Cavitation is an undesirable condition that causes a reduction in pump efficiency and excessive wear and damage to pump components. Thus, a need exists for an improved method for preventing cavitation in high-pressure pumps used in wellbore servicing operations.